


Who They Are

by trenchcoats_andblue_eyes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Bears the Mark of Cain, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Established Relationship, Evil Dean Winchester, Fix-It of Sorts, Gabriel Loves Sam Winchester, Godstiel - Freeform, Good sam winchester, HOMOSEXUAL RELATIONSHIPS, How to tag???, M/M, Male Homosexuality, My First Fanfic, Other, Rogue Castiel (Supernatural), SPN - Freeform, Sam Winchester Loves Gabriel, Soulless Sam Winchester, Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural’s Over and I’m Bitter, Team Free Will (Supernatural), Team Free Will 2.0 (Supernatural), The Trickster - Freeform, To be honest, Very Smol One, and, go easy on me guys, have fun tho, idk - Freeform, not really - Freeform, this is a wreck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28381362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trenchcoats_andblue_eyes/pseuds/trenchcoats_andblue_eyes
Summary: Team Free Will 2.0 + Gabrielwho they were, or who they think they are, in contrast to who they really are, or who they’ve become. (you know, in the 15 years of character development that the CW chose to erase in the finale? yeah, that)(sorry guys i’m still mad)
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel & Sam Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Who They Are

**Author's Note:**

> also, this fic is extremely unbetaed, and i have not edited it. forgive me in advance for any and all mistakes.

samuel...  
samuel is dark, sadness and grief permeating his soul, his very being. he does not smile, but he does not cry either. he kills, but he feels no regret. he saves souls, but he does not rejoice. he causes grief, but he does not care. his eyes are dead, dark, edged with yellow, like Azazel. when he smiles at the waitresses in the diners he sits in, nods to the receptionist in the motel they stay at, he doesn’t feel it. he is demon-blood, he is stained, he is unclean, he is an abomination. he is soulless.

sammy...  
sammy is quietly happy. his eyes are brown, edged with the green of his brother and lined with rose-gold, like his love. his soul is bright and clean. his voice is sympathy, empathy and comfort. he cares for all, and loves all. he is not naïve, no, for he has endured horrors unimaginable. but he still hopes, and that is why he is The Beacon of Hope, The Brother of Light. he loves, and revels in its light. he loses, and cries in its shadow. he feels. he is strong. he pushes on despite his pain, to do good and be good. he is faulty too, but at least he is human. he hurts, but at least he has a conscience. he feels, but, he thinks, at least i’m alive.

dean...  
dean is young, and yet old. he is father, brother, lover, heartbreaker, but never got to be a child. he is afraid, and hides it. he shows no emotions, terrified of showing weakness. he is not like his brother, he thinks. he does not think of himself to be intelligent, or kind, or loving. he thinks he is the villain, just an instrument, a fiddle, his daddy’s blunt knife, a good soldier. akin to a demon, a mindless killer. he wields only the First Blade, the Mark of Cain pulsing red on his forearm. he has black eyes, and gelled hair. his voice, grating and rough, does not speak kind words. he disguises himself, deceives his people. they think he is normal, regular. no. he is sin, lusting, envious, greedy, and gluttonous. this is who he thinks he is.

however, who he really is...  
dean winchester is good. he is lovely, he is the green light of life. he shines brightest, his soul igniting candles everywhere. he loves with everything in him, and does not regret it. he only regrets not having more time with someone, enough to tell them, “i love you!” he is mercy, he is love, he is timeless, he is kingly. at the same time, he is only human, and faults just like all others, but then that is why he is Humanity. the angels called him The Righteous Man, and it was because he did the good thing, the right thing, when he could have done the easy thing. his eyes, they are candy-apple green, like moss, and are loved by the blue skies. they are lined with platinum, by the one who loves him. his soul shines out his eyes sometimes, looking eerily like angel grace. his voice is like toffee, like caramel, soft, sticky, and loving. it flows like molasses, and comforts all.

castiel...  
castiel is blue, deep royal blue, lined with silver, and it is angelic. he wears kohl, around his eyes, and silver circlets adorn his biceps. he is stern and follows his god’s word. he is righteous, he is lightning, he is power, he is warrior. he wields his blade like the killing tool it is, with awe, caution, and comfort. he does not question, for god’s order is good, and right. always. he believes, and does not tolerate those who do not. he does not show mercy, quick and efficient. his wings, dark as night, are instruments of power, capable to lifting him to beyond the heavens. his voice is the gravel you walk on, and ignites fear in his nemeses. he doesn’t smile, does indulge in feelings of humans. he is an angel of the lord. he is seraphim.

however, cas...  
cas is different. born of love, hope, and joy. he is light, and shines bright and safe, like a lighthouse. he smiles, and laughs, and feels, and shines brighter. he is a lovely dark blue as well, for that cannot change, but this time around, it is intertwined with a deep apple green. his voice is soft, and lovely. his soul is edged with a bright platinum, precious and perfect. he loves, primarily, and gives comfort to those he cares for. his wings, they curl around his charges, in protection and not violence. for the first time in millennia, he eats, does humane things. he feels, loves, and finds joy in all the little things he sees. he enjoys bees, and collects their honey. he makes breakfast for his charges sometimes, something he finds hysterical. i once commanded god’s heavenly armies in the battle against evil, and now i make sandwiches for Sam and Dean. he is simple, unimportant to the gods, and happy. he is humane.

gabriel...  
gabriel is a powerful roar, echoing across the canyons and valleys of the earth. he is impervious to the humans, told to love them, bow down to them by his Father, and he does, but he could care less. he is golden, of wings, of eyes, of hair. his clothes, they are rich, embroidered with golden thread repeating his true name across its borders. he is The Lion. he does as God says, but then He leaves, and he is bitter, and pained, and hurting. he is young yet, the youngest of the archangels and he loves his family so. when Ahis Father leaves, he is already bitter, but then his brothers, the archangels Michael and Lucifer, begin quarrelling in heaven. they ask him to choose. how?, he thinks. how can one ask me to choose between family, between two beloved ones? he is tired, and he leaves heaven, and does not return. he is archangel, but he is not loyal to neither the Heavenly Host, nor God. no, he decides, i am loyal to only myself. he leaves, never to return.

gabe, however...  
gabe is the little boy-trickster that sam and dean discover. the one who fools around, pranks stuck-up jerks, to teach them a lesson. for he is angel, still. just gone rogue. he has adopted Loki’s persona, indulging in sins of pride, gluttony and lust, rather than face his real problems, using it to hide, and run. coward, he thinks. he hides his sorrow behind his jokes, and pranks, hiding his wisdom behind faked smiles, and childishness. he is masterful at pretending to be just a kid, when really he just wants his father back, for his brothers to make up. he just wants a family. his eyes, they golden still, as are his wings and hair. for he is not fallen. his grace, it still shines gold, but it is dulled, now. but then he meets his love, and his health begins to restore. his eyes, they begin to be lined with rose-gold, with the strength of his lovers affection. his wings, they gleam and glisten once more. more importantly, he begins to hope.

The Nephilim...  
the Nephilim was lucifer-spawn. he was evil, and so had to be killed. they believed it. after all, how could lucifer’s son possibly be good? it was hysterical to even imagine. and so Team Free Will never even considered it. they sought to convince his mother, told her who the babe in her womb really was, who the father really was, but she was adamant. they told her that birthing him would kill her, and she didn’t seem to care. this, in itself seemed to be proof to them that he was already controlling her mind, manipulating her, into killing herself for him. she tried, though. once. she tried to kill herself, for if she died, then the baby would too. but he didn’t allow it. the baby would be born regardless of what came their way, it seemed. but then Castiel, he began to see what his mother saw, illusions of what would come if this baby would be allowed to come into this world. and it was good. Castiel saw it, and began to protect the boy, like it was his own. sam and dean didn’t believe it, not for a second. they tried to stop it, till the last minute. but alas, they failed. thus, was the nephilim-boy born. 

jack, however...  
jack is none of that. he is not lucifer’s son, he is not evil, nor is he manipulative. he is merely a child, like any other, not knowing who he is, where he is, or much else, really. he looks for his father and mother, the ones that cared for him while he was in the womb. he is kind, he finds, and loving. he is only a child, but he looks far older, for when he was in her womb, she said, “oh, my love, i fear you will have to grow up faster than what is right, for there are dangers in this world that no body knows of, and who will protect you but yourself?” and so he did as his mother said, and trusted only his fathers. no, not lucifer. never lucifer. he has three fathers, Castiel, who loves him fiercely, and protects him against everyone, even the love of his life. Sam, who slowly began to see what Cas had been saying all along, and began to love and guide the boy. and Dean, the opposite of trusting, slowest to see, slowest to begin to try, began loving him the most. this is who jack kline-winchester is. he is powerful, yes. but he is as humane as he is angel. he is unique, and different. but he is good, and kind, and sometimes, that is enough. 

this is who they are. Team Free Will 2.0, and Gabriel, the Earth’s Saviours.

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys!! this is my first fic, EVER, so, uhh, keep that in mind! *awkwardly shuffles feet and fidgets*
> 
> leave kudos, and please, PLEASE, comment, and, of course, advise is always welcomed!
> 
> a.w


End file.
